remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimatiros
IN SHORT Aimatiros is an experimental cybernetic platform, created from the remains of her heavily injured human body. Through cutting edge technology and drunken Verga'an design, her current body is an experimental platform for carrying large amounts of armor, previously dubbed on Mars as, The Walking Tank project. Between her confidential armor and weapons platforms, when she is outside of a vehicle, she is nearly impervious to small arms fire. While inside of a vehicle, Aima is able to match the firepower of a half-platoon, though the maximum firepower is dependent on support from other operatives. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Aimatiros is of average build and can typically be found wearing the ARES II suit issued by Scorpion Security Solutions with additional heavy uranium and dilithium plating. RENOWN / REPUTATION Aimatiros has typically been seen as a model citizen within the city walls. She is a bit rough around the edges, but courteous enough to others and diplomatic in city related issues. As an expert tank pilot and heavy arms specialist, she can typically be seen on the front lines of any Scorpion related conflict. CURRENT AMBITIONS Share If You Dare GENERAL RELATIONS Ex Praeda Lieutenant Scorpion MPO / Mechanized Platform Operative Relation to: Blood Corsairs Bad Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral Relation to: Ex Praeda Good Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Bad Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE Vehicle operations. SKILL NUMBER TWO Heavy arms and armor specialty. SKILL NUMBER THREE Chemistry / pharmaceuticals BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE In her younger years, Aimatiros grew up in a well functioning, Scottish family on Mars. Her childhood was relatively normal, and upon turning eighteen, found a job at a local, small time security contracting service. For the next few years, she spent her time in the basic training that the company offered, while serving as a bodyguard for the mayor of her city. It wasn't until the age of twenty-four, that her life began to take a turn for the worse. As it was, the mayor happened to have made some enemies in the corporate government, and was swiftly dealt with by a team of specialized agents. Unfortunately, Aima happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was severely injured. Her remains were collected, and sold off to the local military labs, I.e. a small group of intoxicated Verga'an, in order to cover medical costs, which were far out of her range. Several top secret modifications were made, converting her body into a nearly fully artificial model, designed to hold an unusual level of armor and gear. Promptly, the experimental model was auctioned off to unknown individuals residing in Dawn Colony, and so Aima soon found herself a new home. There was a brief period when she attempted to get away from the main programming of her core, her natural warlike functions, and she spent her time in study, becoming Dr. Aimatiros, M.D. at the Dawn Colony Hospital. This did not last long however, as her core programming drew her further towards military style work. It was at this time, she found her current occupation at Scorpion Security Solutions. Category:Character